


Lied von der unruhevollen Jugend

by Soronya



Series: Achtung, wir kommen! [1]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Drinking, Feeling B - Freeform, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Paul is not a country boy, Pre-Rammstein Era, and mosquitoes are evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soronya/pseuds/Soronya
Summary: When Paul wants to visit Till on a hot summer's day, he meets a stranger he's not particularly fond of at first. But first impressions are not always the best.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers
Series: Achtung, wir kommen! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899442
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: Rammstein - Flashback - June prompt





	Lied von der unruhevollen Jugend

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back, everyone!  
> I finally got around to upload this little fic that was written for the June-challenge of the Rammstein+ Discord server.  
> This fic is set in 1987/88 and Richard probably looked like [this](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/719226548506591332/728706022260080710/RZK_18.png) and Paul had [the mullet](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/719226548506591332/728706224610345060/Paul_17.png).  
> As always, thank you so much [Milrekki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milrekki) for the beta! None of my fics would be the same without you ♥  
> The title is a song title of a song by Feeling B and roughly translates to "Song of the restless youth".

My t-shirt, wet with sweat, clung to my body like a second skin and I cursed the hot weather and especially the high humidity. Apparently, I had chosen the worst possible day to travel to Hohen-Viecheln, a small village close to Schwerin. I wanted to visit Till – a man I got to know just quite recently – in his semi-detached house, that once had been a home for train conductors.

But these days, no more trains were going from this place to anywhere. The rails were long abandoned and weeds were growing from in between the macadam of the embankment. I followed the rusty rails since it was supposed to be a shortcut to get to Till and this way, I hadn’t had to take the detour along the bituminised street. 

By now, I wasn’t sure whether the shortcut along the railway through the woods had been a good idea. Thousands of mosquitos were buzzing around my head, which, thanks to the wetlands all around, were everywhere. Maybe they wouldn’t have been so many on the street, where I would have had some distance from the lakes and ponds.

Now it was too late, anyway. I just hoped I hadn’t followed the rails in the wrong direction and was now heading into the middle of nowhere with no chance of realising it before it got dark.

I swore under my breath and asked myself how on earth people could live here, miles away from civilisation. It wasn’t that I completely hated nature, but I preferred the city and quickly missed the bustle of it. The advantage of having everything close. The anonymity of it.

Granted, I loved Hiddensee, but it was different. It was an island, with the ocean nearby and long, beautiful beaches. Right here, there were only bushes and mosquitos and the croaking of frogs. 

For a moment I wondered how much a man could sweat before losing all fluids and inevitably dying of dehydration as I followed the turn of rails and finally reached the glade. A big meadow with a few cows was to the right and at the other end of it, I could see Till’s house in the distance.

I was still a little sad Flake hadn’t accompanied me, but he had promised me he’d be alright on his own back in Berlin. To be honest, I had been a bit more worried about myself when I had started the trip, since, quite contrary to Flake, I had no sense of orientation and didn’t go on spontaneous hikes all on my own every now and then.

After another fifteen minutes of walking, I finally reached Till’s house. The first time I had been here, together with Flake, had been after a concert with _Feeling B_. We had played quite close to Till’s house on a field and had partied there. Afterwards, when most of the fans had been gone, we had noticed a light in the distance and decided to walk over. Aljoscha hadn’t been with us, he had been sleeping already – being wasted after drinking too much alcohol, as always.

Once we had arrived there, we immediately switched on all the lights and turned on the music on full volume. To say we had behaved like a bull in a china shop was quite an understatement, but apparently, Till hadn’t been bothered that much by it.

The next day, we had a long conversation and I got to know that Till was quite a big _Feeling B_ fan, which made me be as proud as Punch. I immediately started to like Till, whose personality was so unusual and interesting – I felt drawn in. 

Of course, Flake and I had gone back to Hohen-Viecheln to visit Till again after that first encounter and by now I’d even say we were already friends. Soon I had realised Till wasn’t much of a talker, but he never made an effort to stop me from being one which I highly appreciated.

This weekend, he had invited us to visit him and I gladly agreed to come over. We had no concerts planned since Aljoscha had gone on a trip through Western Germany and hadn’t even bothered to tell Flake or me when he’d be back. That’s just how Aljoscha was – unaccountable and independent.

Flake wanted to come with me but his father had broken his arm and now he had to help his mother with some handicraft at home. I doubted Flake would be of great help but I had kept that opinion for myself. Anyway, that was the reason why I was here, on my way to Till, all by myself and a day early because I had nobody to hang out with in Berlin today.

I took the steps leading up to Till’s house and before I could ring the bell, I noticed the door was only ajar. It wasn’t unusual and I didn’t even wonder – nobody would ever come here, in the middle of nowhere, with the intention to steal something. Hell, even in Berlin we didn’t lock our door and sometimes woke up to unknown people sitting in our kitchen having breakfast. It was always so interesting to talk to them and I always enjoyed it.

“Till?” I called when I entered the house and made my way to the living room. He was nowhere to be seen and everything was utterly silent. I hoped he was home but I had the sanguine suspicion he might be in his garden, sitting on his patio and weaving baskets.

Walking to the back door which was also just ajar, I heard a quiet voice coming from the outside and I frowned. It definitely didn’t sound like Till’s voice and I hadn’t expected him to have a visitor, either.

Cautiously, I pushed open the door and looked directly at an unknown man with chin-length blonde hair, clad in worn-off black clothes that seemed to be a size too big. His face was handsome and he had the most fascinating blue-green eyes I’ve ever seen for quite a while. A cigarette dangled between his fingers and his gaze was almost hostile, checking my appearance from head to toe.

“Who are you?” I asked in bewilderment and looked around until I spotted Till, sitting on a small stool on the lawn. He sat a few meters away from his house and was indeed currently weaving a basket. Till lifted his head when he heard my voice, looking at me and raising one eyebrow in confusion.

“I could ask you the same,” the blonde guy answered ungraciously, dragging at his cigarette and squinting his eyes.

“Well, I asked first,” I retorted snappishly, crossing my arms in front of my chest and staring back into his eyes. I already didn’t like this guy. This wasn’t his home, was it? And Till definitely didn’t need a guard dog. Although, this boy was more of a puppy than a terrifying guard dog, anyway.

“Good for you,” he replied, not in the slightest aiming to give me an answer and it drove me crazy. But before I could snap at him, Till came over from where he had been sitting.

“I see you already befriended each other,” Till said sarcastically, his voice quiet and surprisingly soft for his appearance as always. He had a lovely voice when he spoke but hearing him singing while he wove his baskets was a completely different story. I adored his singing and since it was so rare, I tried to enjoy every second of it.

Now, there was a hint of a growl in Till’s tone and I could see in his face he wanted to leave this confrontation as soon as possible. Yet – and I really appreciated it – he stood in between us and pointed at me.

“Scholle, this is Paul,” Till introduced me before pointing at the other man. “Paul, this is Scholle.”

“I told you not to call me that anymore,” the guy, apparently not Scholle anymore, countered disgruntledly. “My name is Richard.”

“Sorry,” Till answered. “I still have to get used to it.”

“It’s alright,” Richard said placably and offered Till half of a smile as he finished his cigarette, stubbing it out on the broken tiles he sat on.

“And Paul,” Till addressed me as he walked past us into the house. “What are you doing here already? I thought you and Flake would arrive _tomorrow_. Where is he, anyway?”

“Flake’s dad broke his arm, so he has to help his mother with some stuff,” I answered, following him. “And since I was all alone in Berlin I decided to come here one day earlier. I didn’t assume it’d be a problem.”

Till chuckled under his breath, shaking his head. “It’s not. But Scho–, I mean, Richard, will stay until tomorrow. So one of you has to sleep on the floor.”

“He stays until tomorrow?” I parroted him, hoping I misunderstood him or he was simply joking. Letting my backpack fall onto the floor next to the sofa, I noticed the blanket and pillow that laid across it messily. Richard must have already spent a night at Till’s place and I wondered how close they were.

Till had never spoken about a Richard, nor a Scholle, before but that didn’t even surprise me. If he ever talked about family and friends, which happened barely enough, he never used their names. 

“That’s exactly what I said, yes,” Till answered and opened the fridge, reaching for two pleasantly cool beer bottles which he handed to me. I took them and pressed one of the bottle on my forehead, enjoying the cold feeling against my overheated skin.

“I didn’t know you had other guests over the weekend,” I said, somehow not happy with his answer. Although I didn’t know this Richard guy yet, I kinda disliked him already. He just seemed to be unfriendly and in the two minutes I got to talk to him he acted like a diva.

“I don’t,” Till explained as he took a third beer out of the fridge and then walked back to the patio. “It’s not weekend yet.” 

I rolled my eyes at his remark as I followed him and felt like a lap dog for a moment, apparently not knowing what else to do but clinging onto his coat-tails. 

Till gestured I should hand one of the beer bottles I was holding to Richard before he sat down on the tiles next to him. I handed it to him and our gazes met as Richard reached out for the bottle. Immediately, I was fascinated by his eyes again. The beautiful blue-green colour of his irises and his long lashes were beautiful, highlighting his face just in the right way.

I blinked and hastily looked away when I realised I had been staring. Fuck, I should really stop finding people who were unbearable to deal with attractive. Maybe that way I could start a serious relationship some day in the future.

Clearing my throat, I sat down next to Till, who opened his bottle with a deformed piece of metal and did the same to Richard’s, then to mine. Before taking the first sip of the cool, tart drink, I clinked my bottle with Till’s and he did the same with Richard. Surprisingly, Richard looked at me again and held out his bottle so we could also do it. It seemed like a small peace-offering and I took it, although I had to swallow down some of my pride.

Admittedly, I was a hot-head and had some temper, so accepting the olive branch Richard had held out took me some effort, but a look into Till’s face made me realise it was worth it. At least, he was smiling now and didn’t have to worry about his two guests scratching each other’s eyes out.

We drank our first beer of the afternoon in silence, looking over Till’s garden and at the small pond at the back of it. I knew Till used it for his morning swims and I’d definitely jump into the water once my bottle would be empty. But for now, I was really happy to be allowed to sit after the seemingly endless walk I just had.

Some time later, Till finished his beer and went back to weave his basket, silently humming a melody, singing some words every now and then. I watched him in awe until a voice to my right pulled me from my thoughts.

“He’s got a wonderful voice,” Richard said as he fished his package of cigarettes out of his pocket, only to realise it was empty. He was about to get up, apparently having another package somewhere inside, but I stopped him by laying a hand on his arm.

I didn’t know where the sudden urge came from, but for some reason, I wanted to offer him some of mine. Maybe I wanted to return the favour of trying to be nice or maybe I just had the urge to make him like me only because he looked good. Whatever it was, he remained seated and looked at me with a puzzled expression.

“You can have one of mine,” I offered, pulling a package of Karos out of my pocket and looking into his eyes again.

“Thanks,” he said, pulling a cigarette out of the box and his fingers shortly touched mine, leaving a strange tingling feeling behind. I quickly averted my gaze, afraid he’d catch me staring. 

This was ridiculous. 

My whole behaviour right now was ridiculous.

I pulled a cigarette out of the box myself and lit it up, inhaling the smoke deeply as I remembered what Richard had said moments before.

“Till has indeed a fantastic voice,” I agreed. “Would make a great singer.”

“He’s a drummer,” Richard replied, taking another drag of his cigarette.

“I know,” I answered and nodded. “Not a particularly good one, if you ask me. But he has power. And enthusiasm.”

“He’s not that bad,” Richard disagreed.

“Bad enough,” I answered. “Trust me. I deal with bad drummers on a daily basis and it’s not exactly fun.”

“You’re in a band?” Richard asked in astonishment.

“Yes. I am the guitarist of _Feeling B_ ,” I told him proudly, grinning from one ear to the other. Our band was pretty widely known at that time and usually, people recognised at least the name.

“Ah,” Richard simply said and I felt a pang of disappointment. I had hoped for a little more exaltation, but apparently, Richard didn’t seem to be a fan. “I also play the guitar.”

That, on the other hand, surprised me and I raised an eyebrow. He didn’t look like a guitarist to me – to be fair, he didn’t look overall musical at all. 

“Really?” I replied, dragging at my cigarette a few times. “Are you in a band, too?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “It’s called _Das elegante Chaos_.”

“Cool,” I simply said, since I had never heard of that band. Must have been something local and they probably didn’t have this ridiculous permission to play in public. The whole necessity to have that was nothing but harassment on the part of the government, but it wasn’t as if we had a choice. We wanted to perform, so Aljoscha always made sure we renewed our permit.

I stubbed out my cigarette and stretched copiously. “I guess I’m gonna go swimming. Get all this sweat off my body.”

“Have fun,” Richard told me as I got up and went into Till’s house to get myself a towel. I found one in the cabinet of the bathroom and quickly took off my clothes, before walking outside again.

Richard threw me a quick glance since I was naked, but he didn’t say anything. I always went skinny dipping and usually that was just fine for me. If he was uncomfortable with it – well, he simply shouldn’t look, although something inside of me hoped he _would_ look. Before my mind could make up other ludicrous thoughts, I quickly ran towards the pond.

I cheered when I jumped into it and yelped as the cold water splashed over me. Childish joy washed over me and I enjoyed cooling down, ducking my head under the water and swimming for a bit. After a few minutes, I felt like a functioning human again and not like some dipshit covered in his own grease.

So I climbed out of the water and walked back towards the porch, reaching for the towel I had left on the tiles next to Richard.

“That was wonderful!” I exclaimed, shaking my head in an attempt to splash the water out of my hair. 

“Hey!” Richard protested as the droplets hit him, but he didn’t sound too offended. It was bloody hot outside, so I was sure he actually didn’t mind.

“Don’t be such a wimp. It’s only water,” I told him and winked, sloppily drying myself off before throwing the towel into the grass.

Richard snorted. “Excuse you,” he said. “I don’t care about the water – I just don’t want to catch your lice!”

“And you’re a dick!” I accused him but I couldn’t hide the smile that spread on my face as I slumped down onto the towel, lying down to dry in the sun and maybe get a bit of a tan. Richard didn’t retort anything so I closed my eyes, simply wanting to rest after the stressful tour. Listening to Till’s soft singing and the birds chiming, I fell asleep only moments later.

×××

I woke up with a startle as something cold was put onto my stomach, making me yelp in surprise. When I opened my eyes I looked directly into Till’s face, a smug smile playing around his lips and a beer bottle in his hand.

“You should get out of the sun if you don’t want to end up looking like a lobster,” he told me and held out his big hand. I let my eyes wander over my body, realising my skin was already slightly red.

“Yeah, you’re right,” I agreed with Till and I reached for his paw, letting him drag me onto my feet. Looking around, I couldn’t spot Richard anywhere so I asked Till about his whereabouts.

“Oh, he’s in the kitchen, cooking something for dinner,” Till answered.

“He can cook?” I asked in astonishment. Seemed like Richard was full of surprises. I wondered what else he had up his sleeve and found myself wanting to get to know more about him.

“Yes. He went through an apprenticeship.”

“That’s – quite amazing,” I admitted, following Till who went inside, probably to check what Richard was doing. I followed him and shortly stopped in the living room to retrieve a new shirt and pants from my bag.

It really smelled fantastic from the kitchen and after putting on my clothes, I walked into the room. Till and Richard stood beside the stove and I pushed in between them to check what we’d get for dinner.

In a big pot was some kind of stew boiling which I recognised as Solyanka. I took a spoon that laid beside the stove to taste it, ignoring Richard’s objection that it wasn’t yet ready. I had kind of expected it to be good, but I hadn’t thought it’d be this amazing. Richard really had some talent.

“It’s awesome!” I told him, ungrudgingly acknowledging his skills as a cook. “Maybe a bit more salt.”

“I know how to do it myself, thanks,” he answered, but added a pinch of salt nonetheless.

Till and I watched Richard cook and we talked about all kinds of stuff while drinking beer and smoking. 

I was strangely okay with Richard being here, although I had been mad Till and I couldn’t enjoy the day on our own. Surprisingly, Richard was pleasant to be around and the things he had to say were quite entertaining, although I didn’t get much information about his past.

“Where are you from?” I asked Richard eventually and he froze. It clearly wasn’t a topic he wanted to talk about.

“Schwerin,” he answered after a pause and I knew he wasn’t telling me everything. I wanted to inquire but I kept quiet, biting my lip to avoid annoying him. I barely knew when it was time to shut up but this time I had gotten the broad hint.

“I’m from Berlin,” I said instead as I felt the silence becoming uncomfortable. “I live together with Flake. He’s also a member of _Feeling B_. I tell you, it’s a pity he’s not here today. He’s such a dork, it’s fun to have him around.”

“Maybe next time,” Till suggested, taking a sip of his beer.

“Yeah, that’d be cool,” I agreed and saw that Richard nodded hesitantly. Maybe he wasn’t that fond of the idea because he didn’t want anybody else to be around. Who knew. I hadn’t figured him out yet.

Only fifteen minutes later, Richard declared his Solyanka to be ready, so all of us took our bowls and went to eat outside on the patio. We had taken some beer with us and a few bottles of hard liquor, wanting to share the booze after dinner.

The Solyanka was wonderful and it reminded me of my time in Moscow when I was a child. I enjoyed the dinner and the conversations we had during the meal were light and funny. 

Eventually, we put our bowls aside and Till opened the first bottle of tequila, pouring us all a shot, and we clinked our glasses together. It promised to be a nice evening and I clearly started to enjoy myself.

We talked a lot about music and I told some stories about things I had experienced with _Feeling B_ and the other bands I occasionally played with. The time flew by as we talked and soon I opened the next bottle of the cheap tequila. 

I wondered briefly how the hell we already managed to drink that much beer and booze. As always, I tried to pass on every second drink to not give in completely, but I did feel the alcohol running through my veins already.

“Paul, what happened to your latest girlfriend?” Till asked out of the blue as I lit myself another cigarette.

“Ah, forget about her,” I answered. “She didn’t like me being in a band after all. Too much trouble for her, apparently.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Till told me but I waved it aside.

“No, it’s alright. We didn’t fit together. Though sometimes it’s annoying when you don’t have someone to have sex with. Lonely nights can be long.”

Till laughed. “Yeah, that for sure!”

“Do you have a girlfriend?” I asked Richard, kind of curious whether he was the loyal and faithful kind of guy or whether he found himself a new partner every now and then.

“Uh, no,” he replied, shaking his head. “Currently, I don’t.”

“Seems like we’re all single at the moment,” Till said. “We should drink to that.”

We raised our glasses and toasted, then emptied the tequila shots in one go. I grimaced at the taste, not liking how it didn’t mix well with the bitterness the beer had left behind on my tongue.

“Maybe next time I should bring some pretty girls along instead of Flake,” I joked and Till chuckled.

“Or some pretty boys – would also be fine by me,” Till answered with a smug grin and I chuckled. Of course he’d be fine with it. He loved messing around with boys and girls in equal measure, not caring for social norms or aiming for pleasing everyone.

And, to be fair, I can’t say I hadn’t kissed boys and hadn’t enjoyed it. It was nice and different and exciting and definitely nothing I would have wanted to miss out on.

“You’re into men?” Richard asked, clearly baffled and he almost dropped his cigarette.

Till just shrugged.

“You got a problem with it?” I asked provokingly on his behalf, knowing Till was never looking for a fight. But if Richard wanted to cause trouble, I would gladly take it.

“No!” Richard exclaimed, raising his hands in a reassuring manner. “No, I’m… Surprised, that’s all. And, well–”

“Well, what?” I inquired.

“Well, I can’t imagine it’s good,” Richard stated and shrugged, clearly trying to brush it off like that. But I didn’t let him out of it that easily.

“Why do you think it can’t be good?” I dug deeper, curiously leaning closer to him and invading his personal space. Richard backed off a bit and glared at me.

“I don’t know, okay?” he yelled. “I’ve never tried it. I just – it sounds odd to me.”

“You’re such a prude,” I told him, shaking my head in slight amusement.

“Paul,” Till said, emphatically, clearly trying to stop the fight before it even started. To be fair, he should have known better by now. I simply couldn’t let it be at this point and I wasn’t even sure why I bothered so much.

“I am definitely not a prude,” Richard objected, anger raising in his voice.

“Oh no?” I retorted sarcastically. His demur was weak and clearly not enough to satisfy me. “Then prove it.”

“Prove what?”

“Prove you are not a prude.”

He looked at me in confusion until the penny visibly dropped and his eyes widened. Richard stared at me for a few moments and I was just about to mock him with another remark, as I felt his hand in my nape.

Before I could say something, Richard pulled me in, pressing his lips onto mine and my brain turned to mush. Any words that had been on tip of my tongue vanished and my eyes fell shut automatically.

Richard smelled of cigarette smoke and the dinner he had cooked, but also the slight scent of sweat and dirt lingered on him. I didn’t mind at all and returned the kiss, carefully opening my lips to move them against Richard’s mouth, who willingly gave in. Hungrily, I started kissing him in earnest, burying my hand in his hair and holding his head in place as I captured his mouth with mine.

A curious tongue licked over my lips and I groaned, not having expected that he’d be so brisk. Immediately I pushed my tongue against his and I felt him exhale in pleasure, trying to pull me even closer. 

The taste of the tequila and his cigarette lingered on his tongue, but I didn’t care about that, since he was playful and nimble and not at all a prude when it came to kissing. I didn’t want this to stop, it was way too pleasurable and much better than I would have ever thought.

He licked into my mouth again and I answered him, not needing words for the question he had asked. I felt his slight stubble against my cheek, his teeth on my lips and I wished I could delay the end of this kiss just for a few more seconds.

Richard sealed my lips with his own one last time before withdrawing, resting his forehead against mine. I tried to process what just had happened, when I perceived a low chuckle coming from Till that then evolved into a wholehearted laugh.

I opened my eyes and shot him a bewildered look, then turned my head back to Richard. The sight that was presented to me was marvellous. Richard’s cheeks were flushed, his lips swollen and red, his mouth slightly open and his pupils blown. He looked at me in surprise, but there was no disgust or aversion visible in his expression, only confusion.

“Paul,” Till said hoarsely, having trouble stifling his laughter. “I guess he’s definitely proven his point!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Please check out all the other fics of this collection, since they are wonderful! As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated ♥


End file.
